


i love you, don't you mind?

by hcjime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Rated T for language, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcjime/pseuds/hcjime
Summary: noyeah : i might. have a crush on asahi and i gathered u, all of my closest friends, to tell u on this holy day,Kageyama Tobio : Tuesday?noyeah : dont ruin my dramatic spirit kageyama no one likes a loser[...]gentle giant : anyway i have a problem.. i think i might like noya as like…. more than a friend and i need your guys' help...iwaizoomy : Noya as in Nishinoya, right? The short one with the hairtrashkawa : all of them have hair, iwachan{or : noya and asahi create group chats to help with their crush(es), kageyama and tsukishima are both shy around their respective balls of sunshine, iwaoi are struggling to figure out their feelings, and tanaka is god}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from me, by the 1975

**_untitled_ **

**_noyeah added buzzcut, crow son, Kageyama Tobio, tsukkiii, and freckles to the chat!_ **

**_noyeah renamed the chat “help.”_ **

**noyeah :** kageyama why is ur screen name just ur name

 **buzzcut :** Hinata why is your screen name “crow son”

 **crow son :** school spirit!!! also sawamura san’s is crow dad so i wanted to match :D

 **Kageyama Tobio :** I didn’t see the need in changing my screen name to something stupid.

 **tsukkiii :** this is yamaguchi’s doing. i’m just letting you all know that right now.

 **freckles :** mine is because of tsukki (*~▽~)

 **buzzcut :** Mine is because of my fantastic hair

 **noyeah :** ANWYAY

 **tsukkiii :** lol, “anwyay”.

 **noyeah :** shut up tsukishima no one likes u

 **freckles :** i like you tsukki <33

 **tsukkiii :**...i know.

 **Kageyama Tobio :** Yamaguchi, he’s blushing. I just thought you should know.

 **tsukki :** fuck you, kageyama.

 **crow son :** noya sannn why did you make this group chat :0 :0 :0 also why is asahi san not here are you two fighting D: D: D:

 **noyeah :** excellent question !!!! and no we’re not that’s uh,, kind of a problem actually

 **noyeah :** i didnt add the third years bc i was afraid theyd tell

 **noyeah :** i might. have a crush on asahi and i gathered u, all of my closest friends, to tell u on this holy day,

 **Kageyama Tobio :** Tuesday?

 **noyeah :** dont ruin my dramatic spirit kageyama no one likes a loser

 **crow son :** what about ennoshita san D: D: D:

 **noyeah :** he was the first to know dw!!! he just said he wanted to be added to the gc later “hopefully after it’s died”

 **crow son :** this gc will never die !!!!! we’re all here to support u noya san

**_crow son renamed the chat “noya san support squad”_ **

**noyeah :** ur so cute hinata omg

 **crow son :** omg no im not hsdfsdbf

 **tsukkiii :** kageyama, don’t you think hinata’s cute?

 **crow son :**?

 **Kageyama Tobio :** Tsukishima, if I murdered you I’d make sure no one could find the body.

 **freckles :** guys noya san was talking about his crush on asahi san let him finish

 **noyeah :** thank u yamaguchi

 **noyeah :** or should i say… yamagucci

 **freckles :** please don’t

**_noyeah changed freckles’s name to yamagucci!_ **

**yamagucci :** ive been so nice ●︿●

 **noyeah :** anyway!! idk we’ve been friends for like… awhile obviously, but now the school year’s ending and he’ll be going to college and idk if it’ll even be anywhere near here!!!! and so i guess i was worrying about that a lot so i’ve been thinking about him alot and that slipped in…………. subconsciously i guess

 **buzzcut :** So you had a sex dream about him is that what you’re saying

 **buzzcut :** Nice

 **noyeah :** no need to be so blunt about it goddamn there are children here

 **noyeah :** anyway after that i started looking at him differently and i realized like.. maybe all that friendship stuff wasnt just friendship stuff like maybe im attached to him in a different way! a gayer way! so here we are

 **crow son :** awww noya san thats so cute and asahi san’s so cute too !  ! !

 **crow son :** i wish a cute person had a crush on me :’(

 **tsukkiii :** well, no *cute* people have crushes on you. however,

 **yamagucci :** tsukki no

 **noyeah :** im realizing why we need the third years here

**_untitled_ **

**_gentle giant added suga, crow dad, iwaizoomy, and trashkawa to the chat!_ **

**_gentle giant renamed the chat “HELP!!!!!”_ **

**iwaizoomy :** Wait why are we here

 **trashkawa :** because we’re asachan’s friends don’t be rude (_　_|||)

 **gentle giant :** you two and suga&daichi are the only people in functional relationships i know ;;;

 **trashkawa :** wait functional relationships with who

 **trashkawa :** iwachannnn did you get a gf without telling me >>>>:(

 **gentle giant :** you

 **gentle giant :** you’re not

 **iwaizoomy :** How do you manage to stutter over text? Amazing

 **suga :** asahi meant to say “never mind” right?

 **gentle giant :**...right ^^;

 **crow dad :** I’m confused too.

 **suga :** asahi’s dropping it and so should you babe

 **crow dad :**...okay.

 **gentle giant :** anyway i have a problem.. i think i might like noya as like…. more than a friend. like maybe as a crush. i might have a crush on noya. maybe, possibly, probably a really big embarrassing one

 **gentle giant :** and i need your guys’ help ;;;

 **iwaizoomy :** Noya as in Nishinoya-kun, right? The short one with the hair

 **trashkawa :** all of them have hair, iwachan

 **iwaizoomy :** You fucking know what I meant Trashkawa

 **gentle giant :** yeah that’s the one ;; ive just been spending a lot of time with him recently and one day he smiled at me and i was just like “oh”

 **suga :** aw!!!

 **crow dad :** That’s cute.

 **iwaizoomy :** You should tell him

 **gentle giant :** NO

 **gentle giant :** what if he rejects me and then i’m stuck being awkward and terrible until i leave for college and then we never speak again and then i spiral into a loop of anxiety and depression leading to my untimely death because i was too busy reminiscing about the last time noya and i spoke to notice the car heading right across the road

 **iwaizoomy :** Daichi, you have to take care of this every day? Is your entire team like this

 **crow dad :** Yeah, but to be honest, Suga does most of the caretaking.

 **suga :** it’s true :)

 **suga :** daichi’s completely useless when it comes to handling crushes etc, which is unfortunately what most of our team is struggling with

 **trashkawa :** karasuno is so much more interesting than seijoh omg i shouldve come here you guys are even good now

 **trashkawa :** asachan i understand your troubles given that you don’t have my perfect looks but i’m sure noyachan will like you

 **iwaizoomy :** Shittykawa I’m going to run across the school just to punch you

 **trashkawa :** (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

 **crow dad :** I’d normally say to tell him, but knowing Asahi, he’d somehow manage to start crying during his confession.

 **gentle giant :** you’re not wrong ^^;

 **crow dad :** I think you should hold on for a little bit and see if these feelings are temporary or not. If they’re not, tell him.

 **suga :** that’s……….good advice yeah do what daichi said

 **crow dad :** Why do you sound surprised?

 **suga :** no reason babe ily ❤️

 **crow dad :** I love you too. ❤️

 **trashkawa :** you guys are so cute how do you do that ಠ_ಠ

 **suga :** we have human emotions

 **iwaizoomy :** Suga I hope you know I’m mentally high fiving you right now

 **suga :** i felt it and appreciated it iwaizumi :)

 **gentle giant :** just so you know this gc will probably be pretty active haha ^^;;;;;; i’m a pretty nervous person

 **crow dad :** We know.

 **crow dad :** It’s okay, Asahi. We’re all here for you.

 **crow dad :** Even Oikawa, who doesn’t have human emotions.

 **iwaizoomy :** Oh my god Daichi too

 **iwaizoomy :** This is so good

 **trashkawa :** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮


	2. Chapter 2

**_noya san support squad_ **

**crow son :** i think it’s unfair that kageyama gets to keep his name as his screen name

**crow son :** given that he’s STUPID and ANNOYING and if yamaguchi has to deal with being called yamagucci then kageyama has to deal with something dumb too

**Kageyama Tobio :** I’m not the stupid one, stupid.

**Kageyama Tobio** **:** And no.

**crow son :** you ARE THE STUPID ONE STUPID

**_crow son changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to BAKAGEYAMA_ **

**BAKAGEYAMA** **:** ...I hate you.

**tsukkiii :** oh, you’re not changing it back?

**tsukkiii :** i wonder why.

**noyeah :** god that is IT i can’t handle u guys being like this anymore how does daichi do it

**crow son :** it’s mostly suga-san !!

**tsukkiii :** it’s been a day.

**noyeah :** yea that just shows how insufferable u are

**noyeah :** except yamaguchi

**yamagucci :** （^人^）

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I’m sure Tsukishima agrees.

**buzzcut :** Can I please add Ennoshita I don’t think anyone else can handle them

**buzzcut :** I’m close to murdering all of you

**crow son :** u always are !!!

**noyeah :** suuuure it’s not like ennoshita can do anything if we add him anyway

**_noyeah added enNOSHITa to the chat!_ **

**enNOSHITa :** no.

**_enNOSHITa left the chat._ **

**noyeah :** oh i forgot about that!

**noyeah :** does anyone know how to bribe ennoshita

**tsukkiii :** blackmail would also work. i’m just saying.

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Or we could all just be kind?

**crow son :** lmaoooo says u >.<

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I’m nice to people that aren’t dumbasses.

**tsukkiii :** then why are you mean to me?

**tsukkiii :** shit. don’t answer that.

**noyeah :** u children make me so tired

**noyeah :** me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it’s a travesty

**_buzzcut added enNOSHITa to the chat!_ **

**buzzcut :** Please Ennoshita they’re so annoying

**enNOSHITa :** yeah that’s why i don’t want to be added i need some peace in my life

**crow son :** it’s an excsersice in captaining ennoshita san pls D: D: it’s like practice!!

**yamagucci :** hinata i love you but how do you misspell it that much

**crow son :** yamaguchi i love you and i dont know how to spell excsersice so i’m going all out !!!

**tsukkiii :** it’s exercise, just in case you were wondering.

**crow son :** thanks tsukishima youre an angel :D :D :D

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I know how to spell exercise, too. I’m just saying.

**tsukkiii :** yeah, but only one of the two of us is in college prep, so.

**enNOSHITa :** i hate this but i know if i leave you guys alone with only noya and tanaka they’re going to go insane

**enNOSHITa :** noya why did you have to like asahi san. why did you have to punish us all like this

**noyeah :** he’s CUTE and KIND shut up why don’t u like him

**noyeah :** actually no don’t like him or i’ll have to fight u for his hand

**yamagucci :** a lil archaic but okay (๑╹ω╹๑ )

**noyeah :** wym we’re all men there are no gender roles here

**yamagucci :** oh!

**yamagucci :** you’re right i forgot for a minute

**yamagucci :** man being gay is so cool

**tsukkiii :** you would know; wouldn’t you?

**yamagucci :** don’t be homophobic tsukki ( ´△｀)

**tsukkiii :** i wasn’t -

**tsukkiii :** never mind.

**buzzcut :** Someday I’m going to snap and lock all of you in a room together to force you to work out your feelings or something

**noyeah :** slightly cliche but i agree w the sentiment u guys r a mess

**enNOSHITa :** says you, the person who made an entire gc to rant about their crush

**noyeah :** don’t call me out like this i should never have added u

**enNOSHITa :** you shouldn’t have i agree please let me leave

**noyeah :** o yeah that reminds me!!!!!!

**noyeah :** today i said i was cold so asahi held my hands to warm me up and gave me his scarf

**noyeah :** a real actual angel i can’t believe

**crow son :** omg that’s so cute !!!!

**yamagucci :** when will someone ever be that cute towards me aww

**crow son :** yamaguchi i feel u :’(

**crow son :** noya san you’re so lucky ur crush probably likes you :’(((

**noyeah :** he probably doesn’t omg

**buzzcut :** Am I really the only sane person here is that what this has come to

**buzzcut :** ME

**buzzcut :** The SANE PERSON

**enNOSHITa :** it’s okay tanaka i’m amazed by their stupidity too we’ll make it through this together

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** i held his hands today because he said he was cold

**gentle giant :** i almost died afterwards they’re so tiny how are they that small ??? they’re so small

**crow dad :** I think it’s just that your hands are big.

**trashkawa :** u know what they say about big hands ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

**iwaizoomy :** Like the devil when people utter his name, Crappykawa’s summoned by the opportunity to make a sexual joke

**trashkawa :** and iwachan’s summoned by me texting so what does that mean hmmmm????

**suga :** congratulations, asahi! you guys are really cute

**trashkawa :** refreshingkunnnnn

**trashkawa :** did u think my joke was funny (´ω`)

**suga :** this is asahi’s gc, oikawa. try not making it about you for once

**suga :** also it’s overused and boring so no

**crow dad :** Ouch. Smooth takedown.

**iwaizoomy :** I want you both to know I love you

**suga :** did anything else happen with noya, asahi?

**gentle giant :** he stole my white scarf too and now i kind of want it back because it smells like him and it’s my favorite one but i don’t know how to ask ^^;;;

**gentle giant :** it looked so cute it covered his entire face

**gentle giant :** he looked like a marshmallow

**trashkawa :** cuuuute

**gentle giant :** he is ;;;;

**gentle giant :** but not in like… a childish way he’s just. so

**gentle giant :** pretty?

**gentle giant :** that doesnt feel like the right word but yeah. i think that’s what i mean

**crow dad :** I know what you mean.

**iwaizoomy :** Yeah so do I

**trashkawa :** oh?????????????????

**trashkawa :** does iwachan have a crush??????????

**iwaizoomy :** Oikawa I swear to God

**trashkawa :** anyway asachan u should ask for it back !! but i think he might want it for the same reason u do

**trashkawa :** ಠ‿↼

**gentle giant :** ??

**suga :** because it smells like you

**suga :** that’s what oikawa’s trying to say in his own strange incomprehensible way

**iwaizoomy :** Suga I really do genuinely love you

**suga :** :) !!

**gentle giant :** oh

**gentle giant :** jsdndsfnnfsd

**gentle giant :** !!!

**gentle giant :** okay i’ll text him jdfnsdnf

**gentle giant :** but what should i say !!!!!!

**crow dad :** Just be yourself.

**crow dad :** It’s gotten you this far, right?

**suga :** daichi omg when did you get so good at advice

**crow dad :** I’m hurt.

**suga :** nO i meant it in a good way it’s good!!! it makes you even cuter to me :)

**crow dad :** I love you so much!!!

**suga :** i love you more!!!

**trashkawa :** iwachan why cant we be like them

**iwaizoomy :** 1) we’re not dating and 2) you’re a dumbass

**trashkawa :** (´д｀)

**_noya_ ** **_❤_ **

**asahi!!! :** hi ^^;

**asahi!!! :** sjdfn i was wondering if i could have my scarf back ;; you can keep it if you want though i don’t really mind

**noya** **❤ :** oh yea dont worry!! i’ll return it on monday

**noya** **❤ :** or u can come over and grab it now whichever u want!

**asahi!!! :** i can come over now

**asahi!!! :** only if that’s okay with you though ;;;;

**noya** **❤ :** lmao i just said it was

**asahi!!! :** oh

**asahi!!! :** right

**asahi!!! :** sorry

**noya** **❤ :** dw about it omg u apologize too much ur a pushover!!

**asahi!!! :** jsdnf sorry

**noya** **❤ :** ,...,,,

**asahi!!! :** ahhh i forgot again :’’

**noya** **❤ :** ur lucky u have me or else you’d just be saying sorry to everyone all the time :/

**asahi!!! :** haha i am lucky to have you

**noya** **❤ :** aerifskjdnfeoirfoeirjfoeifnoegbueirf

**noya** **❤ :** im glad u know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me on my [twitter!](http://twitter.com/ojkawatooru)
> 
> what can i say; everyone in karasuno + iwaoi are diagnosed with... nerd
> 
> thoughts on any of this? constructive criticism (please)? questions about when asanoya, tsukkiyama, kagehina, iwaoi, etc will figure stuff out? (also kuroken are making their debut next chapter ohoho) leave a comment i love talking to all of you ^^;;
> 
> thank you so much for >50 kudos already sjdfjsdfn i was not expecting that kind of feedback so quickly;;;; and thank you for all the kind comments im amazed at how sweet you guys are omg...
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 6/24/18 : LOOK AT THIS [ADORABLE COVER](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/post/175210752040/hi-this-is-a-cover-and-i-had-no-idea-why-i-made) USER [EYESMILINGS](https://eyesmilings.tumblr.com/) ON TUMBLR MADE !!! it's so cute im emo sjfdndn ;;;;

**_alpha tall_ **

**sun :** hi tsukishima !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **alpha tall :** i still don’t know why you put that many exclamation points after anything, lol.

 **sun :** and i still don’t know why u talk w kinda perfect grammar but not really so ?? guess we’re both confused :D

 **alpha tall :** fair enough.

 **sun :** hell yeah fair enough

 **sun :** anyway i was wondering how bakageyama was

 **sun :** not because i care or anything !!!!!!!! i don’t!!!!! he’s just been setting weirdly lately and i don’t want to mess up our quicks D:

 **alpha tall :** kageyama and i hate each other. you know this. why would i know what’s wrong with him?

 **sun :** :((

 **sun :** ur like observant nd smart nd stuff tho !!!! so u would probably know !!!! at least thats what yamaguchis always saying !!!

 **alpha tall :** yamaguchi said that?

 **alpha tall :** that’s… cute. i guess.

 **alpha tall :** anyway, i think you should talk to kageyama yourself. if he’s acting weird, it’s almost definitely because of you.

 **sun :** do i bother him that much :(((

 **alpha tall :** i mean, no, or at least not in the way you’re thinking about.

 **alpha tall :** just talk to him.

 **sun :** okay i will !!! thanks tsukishima you’re always so nice to me ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **alpha tall :** yeah, whatever.

**_short_ **

**smart idiot :** hey. kageyama.

 **smart idiot :** i was wondering why you’ve been weird around hinata lately.

 **short :** I haven’t been weird around Hinata lately. Why do you care, anyway?

 **smart idiot :** i don’t, but you have been weird. even he’s noticed.

 **short :** He told you that?

 **smart idiot :** he might have. if he did, i’d say just go back to normal and keep calling him a dumbass all the time. it’s a good way to avoid your feelings.

 **short :** There are no feelings.

 **short :**...and thanks.

 **smart idiot :** don’t ever say anything nice to me again.

 **short :** Yeah, agreed. That felt weird.

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** guys i’m gonna add kuroo in here if that’s okay?

 **trashkawa :** kuroo???? (✿☉｡☉)

 **trashkawa :** the middle blocker from tokyo???? (✿☉｡☉)

 **trashkawa :** i’ve heard he’s really good ｢(＝＞o≦＝)ﾉ

 **iwaizoomy :** What the fuck is that emoticon

 **iwaizoomy :** Also add him if you want it’s your gc it’s your choice

 **crow dad :** Oh, god. Do we really have to? Is this necessary?

 **suga :** daichi be nice

 **crow dad :** I mean, sure, add him; he’s cool, but he’s also such an asshole.

 **trashkawa :** chaotic neutral?

 **gentle giant :** what’s that?

 **trashkawa :** my humor is wasted on you peasants

 **suga :** oikawa be nice

 **iwaizoomy :** It’s okay I already hit him

 **gentle giant :** so i can add him?

 **suga :** go ahead!! he’s fun!

**_gentle giant added purroo to the chat!_ **

**purroo :** yooo

 **crow dad :** Hi, Kuroo.

 **purroo :** heyyy daichi

 **purroo :** can i add kenma he’s good at helping so he’ll be able to help you with whatever this is

 **purroo :** hes like smart and stuff

 **trashkawa :** why is your name purroo

 **purroo :** cats purr. why is your name trashkawa

 **trashkawa :** iwachan’s a sack of NUTS

 **iwaizoomy :** That’s fair honestly

 **suga :** iwaizumi dont put yourself down you’re great!!

 **trashkawa :** how come you never defend me like this refreshingkunnn (;｀O´)o

 **suga :** you dont deserve it

 **iwaizoomy :** Holy shit

 **purroo :** okay i feel like there are dynamics here that i don’t understand and want to but first

 **purroo :** can we add kenma or not

 **gentle giant :**!! add kenma he seems like a pretty smart person

 **purroo :** hes an mf genius but okay

 **gentle giant :** ahh i didnt mean that as an insult sorry ;;;;;;

 **purroo :** lmaoo dont worry asahi i get it

 **purroo :** ninety nine percent of the time i sound mad im not mad. it’s rly hard to get me mad and i know you wouldn’t be able to you’re too nice

 **purroo :** cool?

 **gentle giant :** yeah thanks ^^;;

 **purroo :** np dude

**_purroo added kenmwah to the chat!_ **

**kenmwah :** Hi

 **kenmwah :** Before anyone asks Kuro made this my chat name

 **purroo :** it’s true i did

 **gentle giant :** so the reason this chat is here is because i like noya a Lot and i’m very gay and very anxious hence!!! me asking you guys for help and being annoying ;;;

 **crow dad :** You’re not annoying!

 **iwaizoomy :** Yeah Oikawa’s annoying you’re great

 **trashkawa :** mean, iwachan

 **trashkawa :** but asachan you’re an angel~~~~~ you could never be annoying

 **suga :** agreed

 **purroo :** i’ve already stated my position on this

 **kenmwah :** I don’t know you at all so I can’t really judge but you seem fine

 **gentle giant :** ahhhh thank you ^^;;; you guys are all too nice to me

 **purroo :** wait super sorry to interrupt this lovefest (fr i know that sounded sarcastic but im actually sorry) but uhh could i have an introduction to users iwaizoomy and trashkawa because im confused on why suga is being… almost mean?

 **kenmwah :** Sugasan’s being mean?

 **kenmwah :** Weird I like it

 **crow dad :** Oikawa’s the captain and setter for Aoba Johsai, the second best team in our prefecture. Iwaizumi’s the ace for the same team.

 **crow dad :** Unfortunately, Oikawa’s a huge dick but in a weird way, which is why everyone’s mean to him all the time.

 **suga :** it’s loving teasing

 **suga :** mostly. probably

 **trashkawa :** (๑◕︵◕๑)

 **iwaizoomy :** That’s way too cute of an emoticon for you

 **trashkawa :** iwachan i know you think im hot shut up

 **iwaizoomy :** I’d rather fuck a cactus than you

 **trashkawa :** im holding you to that

**_catman_ **

**sweet :** also, iwaizumi and oikawa have a weird relationship that’s like? almost dating? we think?

 **sweet :** i genuinely can’t tell whether they like each other and know it, or they like each other but think the other person doesn’t like them, or they like each other and one/both of them are in denial, or they don’t like each other and are just really, really close friends

 **sweet :** i don’t know what’s going on with them at all and it bothers me

 **catman :** hm. interesting

 **catman :** i’ll keep this in mind and use it to my advantage

 **sweet :**???

 **catman :** :)

 **catman :** kenma says cool also is he allowed to leave the group because it seems loud

 **sweet :** no asahi needs constant support he’s struggling

 **catman :** kenma says :(

 **catman :** well no he doesn’t say that but his face did that thing where it’s like. a mini pout it’s really cute

 **catman :** thank you for this information!

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**crow dad :** Did you and Iwaizumi seriously just bicker for 3 hours? On Asahi’s cute crush group chat?

 **trashkawa :** only bc iwachan won’t admit he’s madly in love with me

 **iwaizoomy :** Only because Shittykawa won’t admit that he has a massive ego

 **kenmwah :** Asahisan can you tell me about Noyasan? He’s always seemed cool, like Shouyou but the dark version

 **kenmwah :** Which is even cooler because the dark version of Discord is way better than the light one

 **kenmwah :** Though it’s hard for someone to be better than Shouyou. He’s super nice

 **trashkawa :** wait. kenmachan. do you game

 **kenmwah :** Yeah

 **trashkawa :** do you play dnd perchance（○Ａ○）

 **gentle giant :** what’s dnd?

 **purroo :** some nerd game where you make up characters and stuff

 **kenmwah :** I play sometimes Oikawa

 **trashkawa :** woooow no honorifics for me okay

 **trashkawa :** also do you think kuroo’s a chaotic neutral

 **kenmwah :** He ranges from chaotic neutral to chaotic good depending on how much he cares about you but mostly yes

 **trashkawa :** kenmachan……… i love you

 **kenmwah :** Cool

 **kenmwah :** Asahisan were you going to talk about Noyasan or not? Either is fine

 **purroo :** stone cold rejection nice

 **gentle giant :** sjdfnsdf he’s just so cute and sweet and kind but like?? really badass at the same time i’m scared that one day he’ll do something stupid with tanaka and end up in the hospital

 **suga :** he already has, remember?

 **gentle giant :** what??

 **suga :** the tree incident

 **gentle giant :** oh right! i almost forgot about that

 **gentle giant :** i started crying because of it omg ;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **iwaizoomy :** Wh

 **iwaizoomy :** What tree incident

 **crow dad :** It happened about a year ago, and it’s a story for a different time.

 **gentle giant :** just remember if you’re barely 150 cm without your hair, you definitely can’t lift a tree

 **purroo :** what the fuck

 **kenmwah :** How did he get close enough to lifting it that it hurt him

 **suga :** he’s surprisingly good at physics

 **crow dad :** He built a machine. It was crazy.

 **trashkawa :** i’m going to need a play by play of this event later

 **gentle giant :** i’ll tell you about it when i’ve fully recovered from the stress ^^;;

 **trashkawa :** oh, so never

 **iwaizoomy :** Shittykawa don’t make fun of Asahi he’s never done anything to you

 **trashkawa :** normally i’d say why do you never defend me but

 **trashkawa :** yknow what you’re actually right i’m sorry asachan o(_ _)o

 **gentle giant :** dont worry about it ;;;

**_trashkawa_ **

**purroo :** yo.

**_purroo changed trashkawa’s name to grand king!_ **

**purroo :** that’s what tsukishima told me hinata calls you anyway

 **grand king :** oh so youve heard about me prior to today after all

 **purroo :** of course i have you’re the captain of the second best team in the miyagi prefecture

 **purroo :** you work really well with your team, by the way

 **grand king :** thanks （⌒▽⌒ゞ

 **grand king :** why’d you pm me?

 **purroo :** you seem like kind of an imbecile at first glance, especially over text

 **grand king :** okay this was not at all where i thought this was going that’s pretty rude

 **purroo** **:** wait nonono i meant it as a compliment let me finish

 **purroo :** anyway all of the idiotic stuff seems like an act to throw people off

 **purroo :** i’ve seen how ruthless you are in games and i’ve heard about your tactics against opponents

 **grand king :** much appreciated but you still havent told me why you pm’d me

 **purroo :** you seem cool and i want to possibly get to know you

 **grand king :** ………………………………that was literally the most extra way to ask if we could be friends

 **grand king :** luckily i thrive on people being extra as hell so we’re good tetsuchan!

 **purroo :** tetsu chan?

 **grand king :** if we’re friends you get a nickname you can’t back out now

 **purroo :** wait that’s a trashy nickname please let me back out

 **grand king :** too late tetsuchannn ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ

 **grand king :** im glad you think im cool!

**_noya san support squad_ **

**buzzcut :** noYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **noyeah :** ryUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **buzzcut :** YOUR BOYFRIEND IS SO CUTE HE JUST ASKED ME WHERE YOU WERE AND I SAID I DIDNT KNOW BECAUSE I DONT AND THEN I ASKED WHY

 **noyeah :** HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!! BUT THEN WHAT HAPPENED

 **buzzcut :** HE JUST POUTED AT ME AND WENT ‘I JUST KINDA MISS HIM’ THATS SO CUTE

 **buzzcut :** THATS LIKE 100 CUTENESS POINTS HE JUST LEVELED UP

 **noyeah :** HES ALREADY AT THE TOP LEVEL WYM!!!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** You’re sure we’re the first years here?

 **enNOSHITa :** leave them alone they’re excited

 **yamagucci :** how do you deal with them omg

 **enNOSHITa :** this is going to be you next year

 **yamagucci :** no it’s not they’re not that bad

 **tsukki :** hinata, remind me again. what’s your favorite thing about kageyama?

 **crow son :** REMIND YOU AGAIN??? HAHAHA WHY WOULD IT BE /AGAIN/ I’VE NEVER SAID I LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT KAGEYAMA EVER HE SUCKS

 **crow son :** BUT IF I HAD TO CHOOSE ONE THING IT WOULD BE HIS SMILE WHEN IT DOESNT LOOK LIKE A SERIAL KILLER ONE

 **crow son :** BUT I’D ONLY SAY THAT IF I WAS LIKE HELD AT GUNPOINT OR SOMETHING

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** ARE YOU HELD AT GUNPOINT RIGHT NOW, DUMBASS??

 **crow son :** WHY DOES THAT MATTER

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** YOU JUST SAID THAT, AND NO ONE’S HOLDING YOU AT GUNPOINT.

 **crow son :**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **crow son :** THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE TSUKISHIMA TRICKED ME

 **tsukkiii :** i just asked a question.

 **yamagucci :** holy shit

 **enNOSHITa :** my apologies in advance

 **noyeah :** oikawasan just texted me four times… i feel like i’ve been spoken to by the devil

 **crow son :** why is the grand king texting you??? D: D: D:

 **noyeah :** oh he just asked about the tree incident

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** What tree incident?

 **buzzcut :** It was……………………… before your time

 **enNOSHITa :** noya almost died it was crazy

 **noyeah :** i didnt almost die!!! i just broke eight ribs both arms and one leg!!!

 **buzzcut :** Asahi cried so Noya cried so the rest of us cried

 **enNOSHITa:** it was a bad time and you should be glad you weren’t part of it

 **noyeah :** i think minus the crying it was totally worth it

 **crow son :** i’m kinda scared of you noya san D:

 **noyeah :** good!!

 **noyeah :** when ur a cool badass second year all the first years will be scared of you too

 **crow son :** noooo kageyama’s way scarier than i am and so is tsukishima they’re so tall :(((

 **noyeah :** tsukishima are you scared of me

 **tsukkiii :** after learning that you somehow managed to break both your arms, your leg and almost half your ribs in one incident which somehow involved a tree? what sane person wouldn’t be scared of you?

 **noyeah :** see!!!

 **crow son :** you’re right noya san !!!! i’ll be the scariest person here !!!!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** You can’t.

 **crow son :** but we just went over this noya san’s scary even though he’s short !!!!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** But Noya-san’s still badass. You just look really cute when you’re angry.

 **tsukkiii :** hm. does anyone else find it interesting how hinata‘s the only one kageyama calls cute?

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** What, are you jealous? Do you want me to call you cute too?

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Oh, wait, I forgot. Yamaguchi’s the only one that’s allowed to do that. Isn’t that equally suspicious?

 **tsukkiii :** you’re an asshole.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** You too.

 **enNOSHITa :** you guys are such a mess wtf

 **enNOSHITa :** anyway noya you should talk to asahi if he misses you!

 **noyeah :** i’ll go hang out with him!!! we can go to that diner he really likes!!!

 **buzzcut :** At the end all you have to do is say it was a great date and this whole dilemma is over

 **noyeah :** UNLESS HE DOESNT LIKE ME RYU U FOOL

 **buzzcut :** Are you kidding me

 **crow son :** noya san he definitely likes you!!!!!! :D :D :D

 **noyeah :** cant risk it!!!!

 **tsukkiii :** wait, so you can risk breaking all your bones, but this is too much??

 **noyeah :** bones can be fixed. friendships cant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i got a [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/)! talk to me on it blease!
> 
> also i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) which yall should contact me on ;)
> 
> ahh this was originally like twice the length it is now but i cut a lotttt out sdjfndns ;;;; also im not uhhh hinting at anything here but i'd DIE if someone drew something for any of my fics i wish i was artistically talented enough to do something like that :''(
> 
> if you liked this or have any comments/criticism or just want to talk leave a comment!!! i respond to everyone!!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**_HELP!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** why is his smile so pretty…

**gentle giant :** we were sharing popsicles and he laughed at a joke i told and leaned in really close and i panicked and went to the bathroom because i was about to do something really stupid

**trashkawa :** asachan,, how long have u been in the bathroom

**gentle giant :** ive been hiding in this stall for twenty minutes ;;;

**crow dad :** Oh my god.

**purroo :** you should’ve kissed him

**gentle giant :** NO i would’ve had a heart attack and died on the spot

**kenmwah :** I think you should’ve kissed him too

**suga :** let asahi work at his own pace but also

**suga :** please get out of the bathroom he probably thinks you abandoned him or something

**iwaizoomy :** I agree with Suga he might be panicking right now

**gentle giant :** im not sure if noya knows anything close to panic tbh ;;

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** GUYS

**noyeah :** I THINK I MIGHT HAVE KILLED ASAHI

**enNOSHITa :** what?

**noyeah :** WE WERE EATING POPSICLES TOGETHER AND

**noyeah :** HE TOLD ME A JOKE N I LAUGHED AT IT N THEN I LEANED IN REALLL CLOSE BC HES V HOT AND I LIKE HIS FACE SO I WANTED TO SEE IT 1080P ALSO MAYBE KISS HIM I HADNT DECIDED ON THAT PART YET

**noyeah :** AND THEN HE SAID HE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND HE BOLTED !!! IT’S BEEN TWENTY FIVE MINUTES HES NOT BACK YET

**crow son :** oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**tsukkiii :** he probably just freaked out and ran because you were that close.

**yamagucci :** yeah! asahi san’s really anxious dont worry!!!

**noyeah :** is kissing me rly that bad :(

**noyeah :** im never gonna get anywhere w this am i

**buzzcut :** I don’t think he ran because kissing you is bad he’s probably just scared

**noyeah :** scared of what???? whats there to b scared of???? how bad am i???

**BAKAGEYAMA :** You were bragging about how scary you are three days ago.

**enNOSHITa :** and youre right youre very scary im not even being flattering when i say this youre. terrifying but

**enNOSHITa :** i dont think it’s a bad kind of fear he’s having

**enNOSHITa :** im not really good at describing stuff but. asahisan seems like the type of guy to get scared of change even if it is good change

**noyeah :** oh

**noyeah :** i still dont get it but i feel a lil better thanks ennoshita

**noyeah :** i knew we forced u into this group for a good reason

**buzzcut :** Ennoshita youre like Suga san in training that’s crazy

**enNOSHITa :** thanks (?)

**tsukkiii :** it’s obviously a compliment; since when has suga san done anything wrong, ever?

**buzzcut :** Dont snark at your mf elders Tsukishima

**tsukkiii :** i was respecting another elder by doing that, so that cancels out.

**tsukkiii :** if anything, it’s a positive action because suga san’s a third year whereas you both are second years.

**buzzcut :** Wait

**buzzcut :** No

**buzzcut :** Don’t try to trick me with your words I know this isn’t right

**yamagucci :** tsukki stop being mean to them (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

**tsukkiii :** i’m not being mean, but fine.

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Interesting.

**tsukkiii :** kageyama, don’t say a single word.

**_HELP!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** okay i went back and he didn’t seem that bothered ;; small victories

**suga :** that’s good!!

**trashkawa :** wait ur with him right now right??

**trashkawa :** dont text us pay attention to him (－‸ლ)

**gentle giant :** hes on his phone now too though

**gentle giant :** hes smiling a lot ;;; it’s really cute

**gentle giant :** wait

**crow dad :** Asahi, don’t spiral.

**gentle giant :** what if hes straight ??

**gentle giant :** we don’t know that hes not straight hes never come out to me or anything ;;;;;;;;;

**gentle giant :** and he has that thing with kiyoko oh my god

**iwaizoomy :** I’ve only met Nishinoya-kun a few times but he’s not straight, trust me

**trashkawa :** oh because iwachan is soooo good at realizing whos gay right  ◔_◔

**iwaizoomy :** He was checking out my ass very clearly every time we saw each other

**trashkawa :** wait what

**purroo :** noyas for sure not straight one time kenma caught him staring at asahi for like five minutes lol

**kenmwah :** Yeah I don’t think that’s really platonic behavior

**gentle giant :** oh

**gentle giant :** thats good then i think ^^;

**trashkawa :** wait . back up noyachan hit on u ???? and u never said anything to me????

**iwaizoomy :** It wasn’t really hitting on me he didn’t actively try anything

**iwaizoomy :** And it didn’t seem that important

**purroo :** hm okay i see what suga meant

**trashkawa :** ??

**purroo :** nothing :)

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** god im so gay

**noyeah :** well no im bi but

**noyeah :** im so gay

**crow son :** mood :’) what happened !!!

**noyeah :** nothing really we’re just eating burgers and picking out a movie to watch but hes so,,,, cute?

**noyeah :** like hes rly fucking hot but hes also so cute?

**noyeah :** i rly like him my heart Hurts but like,, in a good way yk

**crow son :** i get what u mean noya san :((

**crow son :** he rly likes you too though!!! so stop texting us have fun on yr date !!!!!

**noyeah :** it’s not a date but i will !!!! thank u hinata ur so cute ily!

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Wait.

**tsukkiii :** lmao

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Oh, so now you join the chat, Tsukishima. You’re so annoying.

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Anyway, Hinata, you’re bi?

**crow son :** yeah,,

**crow son :** do you have a problem with that!!!! i’ll fight you!!!!!

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I’m literally gay, dumbass. Also, this is a chat made for Noya-san to rant about Asahi-san. That’s also pretty gay.

**crow son :** oh

**crow son :** oh okay

**crow son :** oh

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Are you having a stroke?

**tsukkiii :** lmao

**crow son :** no im fine

**crow son :** i have stuff to do

**crow son :** im putting this chat on mute for a little bit

**crow son :** oh my god

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Are you okay??

**_noya_ ** **_❤_ **

**asahi!!! :** today was really fun ^^;

**noya** **❤ :** yeah!!! we should hang out more outside school w/o everyone else

**noya ❤ :** i love the team but sometimes i need some alone time w my favorite member

**asahi!!! :** aerifonfjn

**asahi!!! :** youre really cute sometimes ;;

**noya ❤ :** i

**noya ❤ :** ur rly cute all the time!!!

**asahi!!! :** im not jdfn

**noya ❤ :** ur like the cutest person i know wym???

**asahi!!! :** everyone who doesnt know me thinks im really scary ;;

**noya ❤ :** and everyone who does know me thinks im rly scary!!! but ur still calling me cute so im still calling u cute bc thats what u are!!

**noya ❤ :** ok?

**asahi!!! :** jsdfndjsf

**asahi!!! :** okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) or my [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> two questions : 1) if you had to sort the hq characters into hogwarts houses, where would you place them? my thoughts as of rn are  
> gryffindor : daichi, hinata, noya, iwaizumi, tanaka  
> hufflepuff : kageyama, oikawa, yamaguchi, bokuto, asahi  
> ravenclaw : kiyoko, yachi, kenma, akaashi, ennoshita  
> slytherin : kuroo, tsukki, suga, mattsun, makki
> 
> but idk idk ;;
> 
> and 2) for anyone that's seen troye sivan's blue neighbourhood trilogy, if i were to,,, write an iwaoi au based on it.... who would i put in troye's role, oikawa or iwa? :0
> 
> also THANK YOU GUYS for >100 kudos already im ??? screaming also >60 subs jfnsd?? thats,,, a whole lot this early im ;;;; overwhelmed
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i reply to everyone bc i love talking to you :0
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** is anyone willing to buy me a few new binders my uncle visited n threw all mine out

 **crow son :**!!!!!!!!!!! why would he do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **noyeah :** idk apparently thts not how good daughters behave lmfao

 **noyeah :** my dad tried to explain 2 him tht im not a Daughter but he wouldnt hear it :/

 **buzzcut :** Extended families suck I’m going to beat up your uncle

 **noyeah :** dont beat up my uncle

 **buzzcut :** I’m coming over right now

 **enNOSHITa :** tanaka don’t beat up his uncle

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Why can’t your family buy you more?

 **noyeah :** my moms trying to see if it’s a phase so shes making up as many excuses as she can to hold off on buying them

 **noyeah :** also why she wont let me go on t!!

 **noyeah :** it’s annoying btu it’s fine i’ll just be skipping school for a couple days until i figure something out :/

 **yamagucci :** how many do you need (・●・)

 **noyeah :** i can make do with like 3 probably

 **yamagucci :** idk if any of us can individually afford that many given that we’re all broke but if we all pitch in we can do it

 **tsukkiii :** yeah, that’s a good idea, actually. anyone who’s in say aye.

 **yamagucci :** isn’t it say i?

 **tsukkiii :** wait.

 **tsukkiii :** oh my god; that makes so much more sense.

 **tsukkiii :** yamaguchi, you’re a fucking genius.

 **yamagucci :** (#^^#)ゞ

 **tsukkiii :** okay, so everyone that’s in say i.

 **yamagucci :** i!

 **crow son :** i!!!!

 **buzzcut :** I

 **enNOSHITa :** i

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** I.

 **tsukkiii :** then it’s settled.

 **noyeah :** i love all of u so much jnfndnfd

 **crow son :** it’s the least that we can do for the best senpai :D :D

 **buzzcut :** Excuse me

 **crow son :** oops i meant tied for best senpai* :D

 **buzzcut :** Better

 **enNOSHITa :** why are you like this

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**purroo :** yoooo

 **purroo :** this chat is DEAD wtf is happening in miyagi

 **suga :** noya hasn’t been to school for the past few days and asahi’s moping

 **gentle giant :** im not moping im just worried ;;;;;

 **gentle giant :** i know i shouldnt be but i still am ;;;

 **kenmwah :** Have you tried talking to him?

 **kenmwah :** I’m sure he’s just sick or something

 **gentle giant :** i have talked to him and i know for a fact that hes fine but idk… i dont like not having him around

 **suga :** thats… really cute but still moping asahi

 **gentle giant :** :(

 **trashkawa :** is he sick??? you should make him soup (๏д๏)

 **iwaizoomy :** Even if he’s not sick you should make him soup

 **trashkawa :** soup is so good

 **iwaizoomy :** ^

 **crow dad :** Let’s all ignore Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s strange love for soup for a moment.

 **crow dad :** Do you think he’d be okay with you visiting?

 **gentle giant :** uh idk tbh

 **kenmwah :** You should ask, then

 **purroo** **:** yeah if u visit then u get to be the cool caring bf

 **purroo :** also it’s the good thing to do n all

 **iwaizoomy:** And then when you visit you should bring soup

 **crow dad :** What’s the thing with the soup? Does that have some kind of couple’s significance to you two? I don’t understand.

 **trashkawa :** lmao it would be a weird coincidence if it had a coupley significance to both iwachan and me

 **iwaizoomy :** Yeah seriously Daichi you’re a smart captain and everything but you’re terrible at common sense 

 **crow dad :** I…

 **iwaizoomy :** Anyway text him Asahi let us know how it goes

 **gentle giant :** okay! i’ll do that!!

 **gentle giant :** you all are really the only reason i ever make any decisions about him i’d be lost without you ^^;

 **suga :** we know this and we love you :)

**_noya_ ** **❤**

**asahi!!! :** hey noya i was wondering if i could come over?

 **asahi!!! :** i completely get it if you don’t want me to don’t worry ;;

 **asahi!!! :** i shouldn’t have even asked jsdjfn ^^;;;;

 **noya** **❤** **:** no actually human contact would be good

 **noya** **❤** **:** ive kinda been sitting in the same outfit eating a stale bag of cheese puffs for the past couple days because i don’t wanna talk to my mom n the laundry’s downstairs lol

 **asahi!!! :** that sounds really unhealthy??

 **noya** **❤** **:** it definitely is!

 **asahi!!! :** wait so is that a yes or no for coming over?

 **noya** **❤** **:** it’s a yes hdjfnjsf

 **noya** **❤** **:** im definitely a mess though so im rly sorry u have to see me @ my worst

 **asahi!!! :** please theres no way you could ever look that bad

 **noya** **❤** **:** i

 **noya** **❤** **:** sometimes i wonder if u look at the things u say

 **asahi!!! :**?? did i do something wrong?

 **noya** **❤** **:** no u didn’t im just being stupid pls come over!!! i missed seeing u :(

 **asahi!!! :** oh ^^

 **asahi!!! :** okay!! i’ll bring soup

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** the soup actually worked out rly well?

 **gentle giant :** he ate like five servings idk how such a tiny body can take so much ;;

 **trashkawa :** that’s what she said ;)

 **purroo :** that’s what she said ;)

 **purroo :** bro…… i have to call bokuto n tell him i found a new soulmate…

 **kenmwah :** I’m too tired to deal with two of you I’m muting this chat

 **kenmwah :** Good luck Asahisan

 **gentle giant :**!! thank you kozume ;;

 **trashkawa :** tetsuchan i love u nobody else here appreciates my humor

 **suga :** nobody appreciates your humor because it’s the same as a ten year old’s

 **suga :** that goes for both of you

 **trashkawa :** MEAN

 **trashkawa :** anyway asachan!!! im glad it went well u guys r cute

 **trashkawa :** tell him iwachan and i hope he feels better soon!!

 **gentle giant :** he’s not too fond of you so idk if that would be the best course of action sdjfnds sorry ;;

 **gentle giant :** he’d probably call an exorcist to make sure you’re not trying to possess him ^^;

 **gentle giant :** i’ll tell him iwaizumi said so though!

 **trashkawa :** oh because hes plenty fond of iwachan right

 **iwaizoomy :** Jesus Christ you can find people attractive without wanting to date them leave it alone Oikawa

 **purroo :** hm

 **suga :** hm

 **crow dad :** I’m not sure what’s going on, but Suga’s saying it, so:

 **crow dad :** Hm.

 **suga :** babe i love u so much

 **crow dad :** Babe, I love you more.

 **trashkawa :** you’re both revoltingly adorable it makes me sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact my on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) or my [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> hey if u liked this n u want to read more of my writing maybe check out this [iwaoi blue neighbourhood au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089918)? it flopped SO BAD so jsdfnsdf pls let me know where it went wrong/if u liked it if u wanna!!
> 
> . i was hungry when i wrote this can you tell
> 
> please tell me if i said anything wrong about binding/anything insensitive towards trans boys as i am not one!!
> 
> THANK U for >150 kudos im yellinh,,, so many of u are paying attention to this pls..,,
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a comment or a kudos? I respond to everyone because i love talking to you
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**_noya san support squad_ **

**crow son :** guys i know this is noya san’s support squad but i need help :((

**crow son :** n it’s just a rly small issue so i didnt wanna make a separate gc !!

**noyeah :** omg dont worry go ahead!!!

**crow son :** okay so what if theres this person

**crow son :** nd i think theyre kinda cute but very dumb nd also stupid

**crow son :** nd i was fine with thinkin they were kinda cute bc i thought they were str8 but

**crow son :** theyre not????? n now things arent really different but theyre different in my head

**yamagucci :** you should go for it!

**yamagucci :** whats the worst that could happen?

**crow son :** idk if he likes me like that tho!!!! i dont wanna risk it our relationship matters to more ppl than just me

**enNOSHITa :** hinata if it’s the person i’m thinking about i’m pretty sure he likes you

**crow son :** pretty sure isnt sure enough D:

**BAKAGEYAMA :** You like someone?

**crow son :** h. yeah

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Oh.

**BAKAGEYAMA :** You should’ve told me.

**crow son :** why should i have told you??

**BAKAGEYAMA:** I thought we were friends.

**crow son :** i mean we are but that doesnt mean i have to tell you everything that goes on in my life

**BAKAGEYAMA :** But you like someone. Isn’t that supposed to be a big deal?

**crow son :** yeah it is but it’s also kinda personal !!!! haven’t u ever liked someone???

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I don’t know.

**crow son :** how do you not know,,, stupid

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I just don’t know, and you’re stupid.

**crow son :** well youre more stupid!!!!!!!!!!

**tsukkiii :** you’re both idiots.

**yamagucci :** ^^^

**noyeah :** ……i hate to agree with tsukishima bc he’s mean but yeah, u both are idiots

**crow son :** noya san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(((((

**noyeah :** ur a super cute idiot tho!!!!

**noyeah :** the cutest idiot ever!!!!!

**buzzcut :** Can we get back to Noya’s love life

**buzzcut :** It’s actually way less stressful

**buzzcut :** Because you guys are idiots

**noyeah :** hinata do u want any more advice??

**crow son :** no i think im good

**crow son :** how’s asahi san :O

**noyeah :** he’s good :0

**noyeah :** we’re going out to get ramen today but it’s not a date

**noyeah :** but im gonna eat so much ramen that i get SICK

**enNOSHITa :** please don’t do that nobody wants you to throw up on them

**noyeah :** buzzkill

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** noya just texted me saying hes gonna eat so much ramen he gets sick????

**gentle giant :** i really can’t deal with sick noya again ;;;

**suga :** why not? last time he just hugged you a lot after saying he was gonna die

**gentle giant :** yeah ;;;;;;;;

**trashkawa :** asachan please don’t take offense to this because i mean it in the nicest possible way but

**trashkawa :** youre a coward

**iwaizoomy :** Oikawa be nice

**trashkawa :** sometimes people need to hear that theyre cowards!!!

**trashkawa :** not necessarily in a bad way but u have to take some risks sometimes!! hugging is good!!!

**gentle giant :** no everyone on this gc has called me a coward at some point it’s fine ^^;; also it’s true

**kenmwah :** I haven’t called you a coward

**trashkawa :** do you think hes a coward though

**kenmwah :** Well yeah but I haven’t called him a coward out loud

**purroo :** wait are you guys going out for ramen

**gentle giant :** yeah ^^

**purroo :** you go out together so often without anyone else how. how are you not dating

**gentle giant :** because i’m a coward

**crow dad :** Everyone, stop calling Asahi a coward.

**crow dad :** Asahi, that includes you.

**suga :** you’ve called asahi a coward too babe

**suga :** but thats not the point! the point is kuroo’s right you should just ask him out it wouldn’t change much honestly you’d just get to kiss him and be romantic and stuff

**gentle giant :** ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**kenmwah :** What Is He Doing

**gentle giant :** ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**iwaizoomy :** I think it’s his version of a meltdown

**kenmwah :** Just from the thought of kissing Noyasan?

**purroo :** ur such a mess jfc

**gentle giant :** i know but i really like him and i don’t want to mess it up ;;;

**suga :** you won’t mess it up!!

**suga :** but it’s okay baby steps are better than no steps at all

**kenmwah :** They’re worse than normal steps though

**purroo :** kenma be supportive

**iwaizoomy :** Nishinoya just texted me??

**trashkawa :** u should block him it’d be a laugh :)

**iwaizoomy :** Oikawa come on

**iwaizoomy :** He’s asking for fashion advice apparently I’m well dressed

**trashkawa :** he’s asking u… and not me…. the fashion icon….

**trashkawa :** smells fishy to me

**iwaizoomy :** I’m muting this chat I can’t deal with you when you’re like this

**purroo :** oh dear

**suga :** oikawa it’s probably not anything weird it’s just

**suga :** he hates you and you can’t dress well at all

**kenmwah :** Yeah I saw your Instagram with the plaid shorts those are disgusting

**purroo :** ...agreed

**gentle giant :** yeah ^^;; you made them look almost good though!

**trashkawa :** wow rude??? those are cute

**crow dad :** I didn’t think they were that bad.

**suga :** daichi i adore you but you’re a dad and your fashion reflects that

**trashkawa :** okay fine whatever

**trashkawa :** iwachan can keep texting noyachan about cool fashion stuff

**trashkawa :** n forget about me!!!!!!!!

**trashkawa :** i’m gonna bother some other people now have fun on ur not date asachan!! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

**gentle giant :** thanks ???

**gentle giant :** are you all right??

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** guys i look so spiffy right now!!

**noyeah :** iwaizumisan helped me pick out clothes n they look SO GOOD

**buzzcut :** Spiffy?

**noyeah :** hell yeah babey!!!

**yamagucci :** ahh have fun (≡^∇^≡)

**yamagucci :** let us know how it goes!!

**enNOSHITa :** you should try actually kissing him this time instead of just thinking about it and freaking him out i’m js

**noyeah :** small steps ennoshita !

**noyeah :** he’s like a deer i dont wanna scare him off

**tsukkiii :** he’s a million feet tall.

**noyeah :** ur taller!! that doesnt mean u cant be delicate

**tsukkiii :** i’m not delicate.

**yamagucci :** youre ticklish though that’s kinda delicate

**crow son :** tsukishima’s ticklish?????

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Oh, excellent.

**buzzcut :** That is the most ominous fucking text you could’ve sent Kageyama

**noyeah :** agreed ???

**tsukkiii :** yamaguchi, you bastard.

**yamagucci :** sorry tsukki (๑･▱･๑)

**noyeah :** okay im leaving now!!

**crow son :** have fun!!!! :D :D :D

**noyeah :** i will!!!

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** oh my god

**gentle giant :** kageyama and hinata are here??

**suga :** oh are they finally going on a date?

**crow dad :** Good for them; I’m proud.

**gentle giant :** i don’t think they are though they look like they’re trying to disguise themselves

**gentle giant :** kageyamas wearing a really stupid hat ;;

**iwaizoomy :** They’re probably spying on you

**trashkawa :** yeah mattsun and makki do that all the time to us n we don’t even like each other like that

**purroo :** so you guys made up? @iwaizumi&oikawa

**iwaizoomy :** Wym we were never fighting

**kenmwah :** Are you sure

**trashkawa :** yeah i think i’d know if i fought with someone kenmachan~

**gentle giant :** wait why are we all okay with the first years spying on me??

**suga :** they’re just interested in your relationship!

**crow dad :** I think they need the good example.

**suga :** ^^

**kenmwah :** Has Noyasan noticed yet?

**gentle giant :** i dont think so ;; if he did he probably wouldve yelled at them by now

**crow dad :** Stop texting us, and have fun on your not-date.

**crow dad :** Try to ignore them; they definitely mean well.

**gentle giant :** okay i’ll try my best ;;

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** so the funniest thing happened while asahi and i were getting ramen

**noyeah :** i didn’t notice this at first, but i saw asahi looking over at a nearby table repeatedly

**noyeah :** i thought he was checking someone else out (big sad) so i looked over n what do i see!!!!

**noyeah :** but two first years in bad disguises spying on us for some reason

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I don’t think the disguises were bad.

**enNOSHITa :** wait why would you do that? he’d just fill us in later lmao

**crow son :** it was my idea sjngsjdf kageyama even said it was dumb

**tsukkiii :** oh, so kageyama goes along with an idea he thinks is stupid because it’s hinata’s. that’s interesting.

**BAKAGEYAMA :** I know you’re ticklish now, Tsukishima. Don’t test me.

**yamagucci :** sorry again  (*ﾉ∀`*)

**buzzcut :** Neither of you have explained why you were there

**crow son :** i just wanted to see if noya san n asahi san behave differently when theyre alone

**crow son :** bc i dont know how to act alone with a crush to get things moving forward sjfnd :’(((

**noyeah :** omg

**noyeah :** ur so cute

**tsukkiii :** wow, kageyama, that must have killed you.

**yamagucci :** tsukki no

**crow son :** ???

**BAKAGEYAMA :** Shut up.

**crow son :** ??? ??? ???

**noyeah :** different methods work for different people hinata!! so while i might act calmer around asahi bc again, hes like a beautiful beautiful deer who i dont want to scare, ur crush could be literally the most oblivious person on the planet

**noyeah :** so u might have to send really really really strong signals

**crow son :** oh

**crow son :** okay

**crow son :** i think i get it?? maybe ???

**crow son :** thank u noya san youre so smart :’’)))

**enNOSHITa :** since when is noya smart lmao

**noyeah :** i never shouldve added u here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/hcjime/) // [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> i'm not really sure what was happening in this chapter either it's okay ;; i'm trying to get over a huge mound of writers block n this is the best i could come up with sorry :'(
> 
> if you like iwaoi i wrote a [pizza delivery oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344913) focused on them n i think it was pretty cute so mayybee check it out if u wanna ^^;;
> 
> thank u so much!!! for >100 subs + >200 kudos + >100 comments (i know half of them are mine but still) !!!!! thats so big i sdjfksdnf never expected this much feedback especially this early !!!
> 
> if you liked this maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i respond to everyone because i love talking to you!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noyeah : HFBGHSBDGHSDBJGBSVGSDFHDGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> buzzcut : What
> 
> noyeah : HE UG UCNKFIGN
> 
> noyeah : HE ASK ED ME IF I WAS ST RAIGHT

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** HFBGHSBDGHSDBJGBSVGSDFHDGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **buzzcut :** What

 **noyeah :** HE UG UCNKFIGN

 **noyeah :** HE ASK ED ME IF I WAS ST RAIGHT

 **tsukkiii :** oh, dear.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Dear?

 **tsukkiii :** i said what i said.

 **yamagucci :** what did u say noya san ??

 **noyeah :** I SAID NO BECAU SE IM NOT BUT SHOULDNT HE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET THAT ????

 **noyeah :** HAVE I NOT BEEN HITTING ON HI M OBVIOUSLY ENOUGH ???????????

 **noyeah :** ANYWAY AFTER I SIA ID IM NOT STR GAIGHT HE JUST ST ARTED WALKGNI THE OTHE RWAY ??

 **buzzcut :** I agree with Tsukishima

 **enNOSHITa :** he’s just freaking out dont worry about it

 **noyeah :** HOW COULD HE NOT TELL. THT A I WASNT STRAI GHT

 **noyeah :** IS IT BEACUS E  OF MYT HIGN W KIYOKO SAN

 **noyeah :** BECA USE HONESTLY THTS JUST MLM / WLW SOLID ARYTY AT THIS POINT

 **crow son :** omg noya san !!! that’s awful omg how oblivious can one person be

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Yeah, it really sucks when you’re trying to send hints to your crush and they either aren’t getting it or are willfully ignoring you.

 **crow son :** see ??? even kageyama sees that it’s stupid

 **tsukkiii :** oh my fucking god.

 **tsukkiii :** hinata, you’re so dumb. how can you be this dumb? does your stupidity know no bounds?

 **tsukkiii :** kageyama, you too. you’re both so fucking dumb. i can’t believe this. i’m muting this chat. good luck, noya-san.

 **yamagucci :** oh wow u guys got tsukki to lose his shit Ó╭╮Ò

 **yamagucci :** crazy how that’s only happened where ur involved hinata!

 **crow son :** D: sorry tsukishima!

 **yamagucci :** but anyway !! have u talked to him since noya san ??

 **noyeah :** NO BECAUSE I HAVE CLASSES. CLASSES SU CK

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** You should talk to him after practice. That way, he can’t escape.

 **crow son :** smart idea but ominously phrased

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Thanks. I try my best.

 **buzzcut :** Get a room

 **enNOSHITa :** tanaka youre supposed to be the senpai here behave

 **buzzcut :** How can I when they’re right there acting like this

 **crow son :** like what ????

 **buzzcut :** You wouldn’t know

 **buzzcut :** Of course you wouldn’t

 **yamagucci :** wow u guys are really getting on everyones nerves today!! this is wild

 **enNOSHITa :** yamaguchi do you like secretly live for chaos or something

 **yamagucci :** good question ennoshita san!!!

 **tsukkiii :** he does; it’s terrifying.

 **noyeah :** i thought u muted the chat

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** It’s because he has alerts on for Yamaguchi.

 **yamagucci :** really tsukki!!!!!

 **yamagucci :** that’s so cute!!!!!!

 **tsukkiii :** …i’m helping noya-san. that’s it.

 **enNOSHITa :** ah, young love

 **noyeah :** tsukishima if u have advice that u unmuted this chat for then why aren’t u sharing it

 **tsukkiii :** my advice is to be honest with him and confess your fucking feelings so that you aren’t annoying your peers with your constant pining.

 **crow son :** tsukishima!!!! dont be so mean

 **noyeah :** …a little harsher than expected but valid if i were not unfortunately a coward

 **yamagucci :** he doesn’t mean it noya san!!

 **noyeah :** i know dw yamaguchi!!!

 **noyeah :** n i guess,, i will talk to him abt it after practice unless he approaches me before then

 **noyeah :** idk im just REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW

 **noyeah :** HOW. HWO COULD HE NOT TELL I WASNT STRAIGHT. I TRY SO HARD TO APPEAR NOT STRAGITH

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** so i ;;; asked noya if he was straight

 **iwaizoomy :** Why we already know he isn’t

 **trashkawa :** haha yeah because he stares at iwachan’s ass all the time hahaha :^)

 **iwaizoomy :** …

 **iwaizoomy :** Please let that go

 **gentle giant :** i wasnt completely convinced that it wasnt just my wishful thinking so i wanted to make sure ^^;;

 **kenmwah :** What did he say?

 **purroo :** he obviously didnt say he was straight

 **purroo :** unless he did

 **crow dad :** Those are the only two options.

 **purroo :** u know what i meant

 **kenmwah :** I don’t

 **purroo :** kenma :(

 **kenmwah :** Kuro :(

 **suga :**...anyway asahi was speaking

 **gentle giant :** he said he wasn’t

 **trashkawa :** again this should have been obvious

 **gentle giant :** and then i turned around and walked away

 **iwaizoomy :** Oh my god Asahi why

 **kenmwah :** Disappointed but not surprised

 **suga :** asahi NO

 **crow dad :** Just talk to him after practice.

 **gentle giant :** i looked back and he was staring at the floor and he looked so confused ;;;;

 **gentle giant :** what if he’s mad at me now ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **trashkawa :** can we all agree that asachan won’t have the courage to talk to him in person abt this

 **purroo :** yeah trashkawa’s right

 **iwaizoomy :** Don’t call him that

 **purroo :** interesting :)

 **trashkawa :**???

 **trashkawa :** ok… anyway u should text him! n then let us know how it goes

 **gentle giant :** okay i will!

 **suga :** don’t chicken out or else we’ll find out this afternoon and daichi won’t be nice

 **crow dad :** He’s right.

 **gentle giant :** okay..,,

**_noya ❤_ **

**asahi!!! :** i was wondering if you were mad at me ;;

 **noya ❤ :** wait what

 **noya ❤ :** i thought u were mad at me ??

 **asahi!!! :** no omg i was just ;;

 **asahi!!! :** surprised ? i think?

 **asahi!!! :** I MEAN NOT IN A BAD WAY

 **asahi!!! :** obviously

 **asahi!!! :** because i’m gay

 **asahi!!! :** but ;;;; you know

 **noya ❤ :** oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **noya ❤ :** okay !!!!! im glad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **noya ❤ :** i thought u wouldve been able to tell tho i mean i was leaving pretty big hints

 **noya ❤ :** i mean i wasnt rly trying to hide it

 **asahi!!! :** well ;; there was that whole thing with kiyoko that made me confused like ;;;;;;

 **asahi!!! :** i thought you might be bi but you were just so into her that i didnt even consider that you might be capable of liking other people

 **noya ❤ :** i fucking knew it

 **asahi!!! :**???

 **noya ❤ :** nothing :)

 **noya ❤ :** im bi !!!! n i dont even really like kiyoko san like that anymore it’s more of a deep respect

 **noya ❤ :** i very much respect her n she’s an icon n i love her

 **noya ❤ :** but not like that! if that makes sense

 **asahi!!! :** oh!!

 **noya ❤ :**?

 **asahi!!! :** ahhh nothing ;;

 **asahi!!! :** i’ll see you at practice? and if you want you can come over to my house my mom misses you ^^;

 **noya ❤ :** I MISS UR MOM

 **noya ❤ :** ok!!!! bye asahi <333

 **asahi!!! :** jsdfngsdgjskf

 **asahi!!! :** bye noya <3

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** it was because of kiyoko san.

 **crow son :** oh no D:

 **buzzcut :** Of course it was

 **noyeah :** of course it was.

 **noyeah :** even if i dont love her like that anymore……………… she’ll always hold a place in my heart

 **tsukkiii :** now that i think about it, you have dialed down a lot of your actions towards kiyoko-san.

 **noyeah :** thank u ive been trying!!!

 **noyeah :** ever since she came out to the team i realized i cant be like that ,, nothing but RESPECT for my lesbian icon

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Isn’t that around the time you started liking Asahi?

 **noyeah :** haha yeah that might have had something to do with it too :)

 **yamagucci :** noya san ur so cute

 **noyeah :** im NOT omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[twt](https://twitter.com/hcjime/) // [tumblr](https://kcrasuno.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> IM SO SORRY GJSDNJFNGBHSDF I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE EIGHT YRS BUT I WENT ON A ROAD TRIP W NO SERVICE N THEN I STARTED SCHOOL N THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC BUT IM BACK SORRY SORRY
> 
> h if u like iwaoi i just finished my first [iwaoi multichap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625783/) n i think it was pretty neat so if u wanna read that :00 that would be cool :00
> 
> THANK U FOR 300 KUDOS N >150 COMMENTS I DONT DESERVE,,, THANK U SO MUCH speaking of which
> 
> if u liked this maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i respond to everyone because i love talking to u !!
> 
> as always, thank u so much for reading n i hope you have a lovely day! (also sorry again ;;) ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noyeah : im sensing some tension between our youngest members
> 
> buzzcut : Members?
> 
> enNOSHITa : ooh that makes us sound like a cult! spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i changed my pseud

**_scary_ **

**Yama1 :** hey kageyama!!!

 **yama2 :** Hi?

 **Yama1 :** u like hinata right?

 **Yama1 :** not to be pushy or anything!!! it’s just a hunch

 **yama2 :** I might.

 **Yama1 :** omg cute

 **Yama1 :** anyway i just wanted to let u know!! i think tsukki might like him too

 **Yama1 :** n i shouldnt be rooting for either of u bc im friends with both of u !!! but idk i feel like u n hinata fit better together haha

 **yama2 :** Wait, what?

 **yama2 :** I’m pretty sure Tsukishima doesn’t like Hinata.

 **Yama1 :** he’s my best friend though i think i can read him pretty well by now :( like he hates u for no reason n he texts hinata like all the time?? + hinata’s the only one that can ever get him seriously mad

 **yama2 :** He texts Hinata?

 **Yama1 :** oh no i thought you knew

 **yama2 :** I didn’t.

 **yama2 :** But why does that matter? We’re texting each other right now, and we don’t like each other.

 **Yama1 :** yeah but it’s like ;; they text a lot. like

 **Yama1 :** like tbh more than tsukki n i do at this point n it’s,, idk why im so weirded out by it

 **yama2 :** Interesting.

 **yama2 :** Sorry, I have to go. I’ll text you later?

 **Yama1 :** ok!! see u at practice!!

**_Smart Idiot_ **

**short :** Yamaguchi thinks you like Hinata.

 **Smart Idiot :** what.

 **short :** He was warning me about it today.

 **short :** I’m assuming you don’t like Hinata, so you might want to clear it up.

 **Smart Idiot :** yeah, i will.

 **Smart Idiot :** thanks.

 **short :** Also, you’ve been texting Hinata a lot?

 **Smart Idiot :** oh. yeah.

 **short :** Okay.

 **Smart Idiot :**...okay.

 **short :** Okay.

 **Smart Idiot :** okay?

 **short :** Fine.

 **Smart Idiot :** i didn’t ask a question that could be answered like that.

 **short :** Whatever.

 **Smart Idiot :** what are you even saying?

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** GU SY

 **noyeah :** HE , SHAVED

 **noyeah :** IM GAY !!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GA Y. IM GAY

 **noyeah :** HE LOOKE D GOOD W THE GOATEE BTU HE ALSO LOOKS GOOD W/O IT GNKJSDN

 **noyeah :** LESSON ??? HE LOOKS GOOD ALL THE FUCKIG TIME

 **tsukkiii :** oh, i saw him today; he did look cute.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Tsukishima’s out to steal someone else’s crush? Disappointed but not surprised.

 **buzzcut :** Wait was that a meme

 **yamagucci :** omg kageyama no

 **tsukkiii :** kageyama, i swear to fucking god.

 **buzzcut :** I’m serious did Kageyama just reference a meme someone tell me I’m not hallucinating

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** What? Am I wrong?

 **crow son :** guys don’t fight on noya san’s cute crush gc :(

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Shut up, Hinata.

 **tsukkiii :** shut up, hinata.

 **yamagucci :** they don’t mean it!!!

 **noyeah :** im sensing some tension between our youngest members

 **buzzcut :** Members?

 **enNOSHITa :** ooh that makes us sound like a cult! spicy

 **enNOSHITa :** anyway what’s up with u guys

 **yamagucci :** nothing!! we’re fine!!

 **tsukkiii :** yamaguchi, you were supposed to be smarter than this. i knew kageyama was an idiot, but i trusted you.

 **yamagucci :**?? are u calling me dumb lol ??

 **tsukkiii :** maybe i am.

 **crow son :** WHAT’S GOING ON

 **yamagucci :** shut up hinata

 **buzzcut :** Yamaguchi NO

 **noyeah :** hinata ilu don’t listen to ur classmates theyre struggling w. something

 **crow son :** thank you noya san n tanaka senpai :(

 **yamagucci :** anyway lol i just was letting you form romantic relationships?? without me involved?? isn’t that what you want??

 **tsukkiii :** no, it’s not, and i’d fucking appreciate it if you stopped assuming what i wanted.

 **yamagucci :** wait

 **yamagucci :** what?

 **buzzcut :** HUH

 **noyeah :** u guys really have to explain what’s happening u know ryuu and i share one braincell

 **enNOSHITa :** both of u dm me i’ll explain

 **buzzcut :** How the hell did you figure out what’s going on from this much

 **enNOSHITa :** i have a basic functioning brain

 **crow son :** ennoshita san can you explain it to me too???

 **enNOSHITa :** no hinata sorry

 **crow son :** D:

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**suga :** asahi please say something cute about noya the first years are so tiring im gonna go insane

 **gentle giant :** did you see the way he smiled after he returned my spike ;;;;

 **suga :** thank u for ur service

 **gentle giant :** he seemed really worried though?? i think it has something to do with the first years

 **crow dad :** Everyone except Hinata, Kinoshita, and Narita is acting strange.

 **crow dad :** Actually, Hinata’s being weird, too, but it’s less worried and more clueless.

 **trashkawa :** is that drama i smell???????????????????????

 **iwaizoomy :** No because we’re staying away from drama Asahi please keep talking about Noya

 **trashkawa :** lol lmfao because iwachan always wants to talk about noyachan lmao haha

 **iwaizoomy :** Please for the love of God

 **purroo :** you used like four variations of lol in that text are you good

 **kenmwah :** Obviously he’s not

 **kenmwah :** Also Hinata just texted me saying Kageyama’s really mad right now

 **trashkawa :** when is he not

 **kenmwah :** No like he keeps serving into the net

 **trashkawa :** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **suga :** oikawa.

 **trashkawa :** refreshingkun.

 **suga :** don’t make fun of my first years.

 **trashkawa :** he was my kouhai first though

 **suga :** i don’t care.

 **trashkawa :** h

 **trashkawa :** understood

 **suga :** :)

 **purroo :** ur terrifying i hope u know that

 **kenmwah :** You’re so cool Suga san

 **suga :** thanks!

 **crow dad :** Asahi’s not texting because he’s talking to Noya, by the way.

 **iwaizoomy :** Oh that’s cute

 **purroo :** you should give us a play by play instead of practicing

 **suga :** we’re on break but okay

 **suga :** he’s doing the nervous neck scratch thing!!

 **crow dad :** Noya’s blushing.

 **trashkawa :** aw

 **iwaizoomy :** Aw

 **purroo :** aw

 **kenmwah :** Aw

 **crow dad :** Asahi just squeaked?

 **iwaizoomy :** What

 **suga :** like a mouse!

 **suga :** kuroo if you make a cat joke i’ll kill you myself

 **purroo :** …fine

 **gentle giant :** hi guys ^^;

 **gentle giant :** he said i looked good clean shaven ;;

 **gentle giant :** also i didn’t squeak

 **suga :** asahi i love you but you squeaked

 **gentle giant :** :(

 **gentle giant :** anyway apparently yamaguchi and tsukishima are fighting??

 **purroo :** wait what

 **purroo :** i always thought yamaguchi was like. the only person who ever rly knew how to handle tsukishima

 **suga :** me too tbh

 **crow dad :** That explains why they’re on opposite sides of the gym. I was confused.

 **crow dad :** Should we force them to make up as a group? Isn’t that what people do?

 **suga :** no i think we should let them figure it out

 **suga :** especially if they’re working on their feelings about each other you know how dumb fifteen year olds can be

 **kenmwah :** I agree that’s a smart idea

 **trashkawa :** yeah lol i was such an idiot when i was fifteen theyll figure it out

 **kenmwah :** On second thought maybe you should force them to work things out

 **gentle giant :** yeah looking at them maybe working things out as a team would be a smart idea ^^;;

 **gentle giant :** actually no because tsukishima might get defensive and sarcastic you know how he does

 **gentle giant :** i just want to avoid conflict ;;

 **iwaizoomy :** Avoiding conflict is generally good yeah

 **trashkawa :** i love you but you’re such a coward

 **iwaizoomy :** Oikawa don’t call Asahi a coward again be nice

 **trashkawa :** how do u know i wasnt calling YOU a coward

 **iwaizoomy :** Because you said “love”

 **purroo :** that’s so sad wtf oikawa how do you treat ur best friend

 **trashkawa :** IWACHAN WHAT

 **trashkawa :** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN I LOVE YOU

 **trashkawa :** I LOVE YOU THE MOST

 **trashkawa :** ACCEPT MY LOVE

 **purroo :** i can hear iwaizumi dropping his phone from here

 **iwaizoomy :** Shut up

 **purroo :** oho?

 **trashkawa :** What Does That Mean

 **purroo :** goddamnit where’s bokuto he’s the only one who understands me

 **kenmwah :** I understand I just don’t want to encourage you

 **purroo :** :(

**_glasses_ **

**hair  :** hey hhh i just wanted 2 kno if u n yamaguchi were still fighting or if ur okay now

 **glasses :** we’re fighting, i guess.

 **glasses :** only because he’s fucking dumb, though.

 **hair :** h

 **hair :** honestly i do not think he is the only dumb person here but ok

 **glasses :** no offense, but shut the fuck up.

 **hair :** i know ur naturally bitter n also hurting so im gonna let that go

 **hair :** but i rly wish i cld help . im sorry

 **glasses :** whatever.

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** as we all know there is only one person on our entire team who is quite adorable enough to stop all conflict ever

 **noyeah :** n also not entangled in their own conflict

 **buzzcut :** That’s a lot of fucking words for one text

 **noyeah :** im giving a dramatic intro leave me alone!!!!!!!

 **noyeah :** anyway id now like to welcome,,,

**_noyeah added yachi!! to the chat!_ **

**noyeah :** lets fucking GO lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/hcjime) // [tumblr](https://kcrasuno.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> HHHH my notes got deleted so second try: hi everyone;;;;; my updates r probably gonna be a lot more sporadic from now on because school is. SO HARD like im in so many sports n taking so many hard classes n doing like four other extracurriculars on top of that i just. dont have the time to write anymore hgjskdfnsjfn
> 
> ANYWAY., tsukkiyama drama,, hmmmm mayhaps i was in a mood for angst because im terrible but ALSO! INTRODUCING YACHI. LESBIAN ICON. LOVE HER
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i respond to everyone because i love talking to you!!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buzzcut : Oh my god he’s right you’re gonna die your immune system is so weak
> 
> noyeah : sorry i can’t hear you over the sound of me slurping this soup
> 
> enNOSHITa : noya.
> 
> noyeah : the reception… it’s so weak… im losing ur voice ennoshita… crackle crackle….
> 
> enNOSHITa : noya we’re texting

**_noya san support squad_ **

**yachi!! :** hi guys!!!

 **crow son :** hi yachi!!!! :D :D :D

 **tsukkiii :** hi, yachi.

 **yachi!! :** noya told me u guys are all fighting for some reason ??? i want to help but im not really sure whats going on so ??

 **buzzcut :** They’re stupid

 **enNOSHITa :** don’t be mean theyre struggling

 **buzzcut :** They’re struggling stupidly

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** I’m not struggling.

 **noyeah :** ur struggling

 **noyeah :** and it is stupid

 **noyeah :** so yeah i’d say ur struggling stupidly

 **yachi!! :**???

 **yachi!! :** can one of you guys dm me??

 **yamagucci :** i can yachi!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** i can, too.

 **crow son :** can someone dm me too???                                   

 **tsukkiii :** no.

 **crow son :** :(

**_cutie <333_ **

**lesbian wisdom :** ok so ?? ? ?? ??? ??? everyones saying this is all ur fault ?? but i trust u more than that??

 **cutie <333 : **well uhh

 **cutie <333 : **theres a possibility that you shouldn’t

 **lesbian wisdom :** tadashi :(

 **cutie <333 :  **ok i just!!

 **cutie <333 : **im pretty sure tsukki likes hinata and I wanted to let kageyama know right!! because he and hinata have that weird like… almost relationship thing going on !!

 **lesbian wisdom :** tadashi :((

 **cutie <333 : **n i didn’t account for kageyama’s emotional. reaction to that (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **cutie <333 : **i rly only wanted the best for everyone i promise please don’t make any more sad faces

 **lesbian wisdom :** ):

 **cutie <333 : **yachi (´；ω；`)

 **lesbian wisdom :** it’s ok!!!! we can fix it!!!!

 **lesbian wisdom :** first of all tsukishima definitely doesn’t like hinata ???? idk where u got that from????

 **cutie <333 : **they text!!! a lot!!! n tsukki doesn’t really text a lot of people!!

 **lesbian wisdom :** i

 **lesbian wisdom :** that’s all ur evidence?? that you have???

 **cutie <333 : **you seem shocked

 **lesbian wisdom :** ok im really!!!! really not trying to be mean!! i just think ur point of view might be a little biased

 **cutie <333 : **that’s not mean at all

 **lesbian wisdom :** it was worse in my head

 **lesbian wisdom :** trust me tsukishima does NOT like hinata n i feel like if you think deep enough about it you might be able to figure out who he does like

 **lesbian wisdom :** just a thought !!

 **cutie <333 : **you’re sure ??

 **lesbian wisdom :** yeah like. completely completely sure

 **cutie <333 : **oh

 **cutie <333 : **oh no

 **cutie <333 : **i have to

 **cutie <333 : **take a little bit to think about this

 **cutie <333 : **thanks yachi ily!! ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

 **lesbian wisdom :** no problem tadashi ilyt!!

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**trashkawa :** hmm seijoh’s kind of dead right now yahaba and kyouken aren’t messing around with each other yet so there’s nothing for me to make fun of except for iwachan and hes boringggg＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

 **iwaizoomy :** I

 **iwaizoomy :** Okay

 **trashkawa :** anyway how’s crow drama + how are asachan and noyachan doing ?? (•ω　•๑)

 **crow dad :** That emoticon makes me really uncomfortable.

 **suga :** we’re okay :)

 **suga :** i mean tsukishima and yamaguchi haven’t made up yet so now it’s two practices in a row with the team divided so that’s strange :) but other than that we’re fine :)

 **suga :** asahi wasn’t in his classes and he hasn’t texted all day either so i don’t know what’s wrong with him but it’s fine :)

 **suga :** oh and hinata’s really stressed because all his best friends are fighting and taking their anger out on him even though i don’t think they realize what they’re doing :)

 **suga :** so now he’s really upset and it’s making everyone else more upset but it’s okay :) it’s cool :) it’s fine :)

 **purroo :** …are you sure

 **purroo :** you seem a little frazzled

 **suga :** i feel great it’s okay ! someone has to keep it together !

 **crow dad :** Babe.

 **crow dad :** That’s me. I need to keep it together. I’m the captain. You can freak out; it’s okay.

 **kenmwah :** I feel like he’s already kind of freaking out

 **purroo :** kenma don’t be rude

 **trashkawa :** he’s right though you’re not really good at hiding your stress

 **iwaizoomy :** Oikawa don’t be a shithead I’m sure he’s better at it in person

 **trashkawa :** im trying to HELP 凸(>皿<)凸

 **trashkawa :** u should like. take a nap or something that’s what i do when i get too stressed to function

 **trashkawa :** just take practice off today and eat some of your favorite food and rest for a little bit im sure the team can handle one day without you

 **crow dad :** …is this some kind of ploy to make Karasuno weaker?

 **trashkawa :** NO oh my god im genuinely trying to be nice here im offering advice!!!!

 **suga :** i cannot believe you’d try to sabotage us like this

 **trashkawa :** I WASN’T

 **purroo :** aren’t you like infamous for not taking practices off

 **purroo :** that’s what ive heard from my sources anyway

 **iwaizoomy :** Yeah he is that’s literally word for word the advice I used to give him before I got too tired of being nice

 **trashkawa :** and i listened n remembered!!!!!

 **Iwaizoomy :** I guess you did

 **trashkawa :** (^0^)♡

 **iwaizoomy : …** ♡

 **purroo :** aw

 **kenmwah :** Aw

 **crow dad :** Aw.

 **suga :** aw

 **iwaizoomy :** Shut up

**_scary??_**

**trust her only :** ok so tadashi told me what he thought was going on

 **trust her only :** and. tsukishima doesn’t like hinata

 **scary?? :** Oh, I know he doesn’t like Hinata.

 **trust her only :**???????

 **scary?? :** Yeah. Obviously Tsukishima likes Yamaguchi.

 **scary?? :** I’m not worried about that.

 **scary?? :** I think Hinata likes him, though.

 **scary?? :** Not that I would care, because I don’t.

 **trust her only :** …………………..ok

 **scary?? :** I don’t.

 **scary?? :** But I don’t think they’d fit that well together as a couple.

 **scary?? :** Tsukishima pretends he doesn’t care about anything and Hinata’s too passionate for that.

 **scary?? :** Also, he’s not really the type to let people down gently.

 **scary?? :** It’s stupid that Hinata would even have a crush on him in the first place.

 **scary?? :** Stupid Hinata.

 **trust her only :** ………………………………….ok

 **trust her only :** but hinata doesn’t like tsukishima??

 **trust her only :** like at all???

 **trust her only :** i don’t know where you even got that from??

 **scary?? :** They text all the time.

 **trust her only :** why do you guys only think about texting frequency when you’re deciding these things????

 **trust her only :** other things exist!!!!! people do things besides text!!!!!

 **trust her only :** hinata’s like my best friend!!! he’d tell me if he liked tsukishima!!!!

 **scary?? :** Wait.

 **scary?? :** He doesn’t? You’re sure?

 **scary?? :** Not that I care.

 **scary?? :** I don’t care.

 **trust her only :** he doesn’t at all!!!!!!!!!! oh my god!!!!!!

 **scary?? :** Oh.

 **scary?? :** Oh, no.

 **trust her only :** do you need a moment too

 **scary?? :** Yeah, I think so.

**_noya san!!_ **

**yachi!! :** they’re so

 **noya san!! :** u can say stupid

 **noya san!! :** ur allowed to do that

 **noya san!! :** bc they are. theyre so stupid. theyve earned the right 2 be called stupid.

 **yachi!! :** they’re

 **yachi!! :** they need a lot of help

 **noya san!! :** yachi u r such an angel

 **noya san!! :** so pure. so sweet

 **noya san!! :** how do u exist. i love u

 **yachi!! :** i love u too!!

 **yachi!! :** also do u know where asahi is ?? suga san and sawamura san said he wasn’t at school today and he usually texts you a lot

 **noya san!! :** omg is that why i didnt see him at lunch

 **noya san!! :** i thought he was jus avoiding me

 **yachi!! :**???? why would he avoid you ur like his favorite person??

 **noya san!! :** im nfjsdkfnd not at all but that’s !!!! good im glad i got worried :”)

 **noya san!! :** wait he hasn’t been texting them at all

 **noya san!! :** nvm im worried again

 **noya san!! :** i’ll text him!!! n let them know if he responds

 **noya san!! :** thank u for telling me!!!

 **yachi!! :** no problem!!!! <3

**_asahi!!!_ **

**noya** **❤** **:** hey!!

 **noya** **❤** **:** i heard u weren’t at school today :(

 **noya** **❤** **:** actually i noticed 1sthand skdjfnsdkf i missed u at lunch

 **noya** **❤** **:** anyway text back when u can!! if u wanna!! everyones a lil worried

 **asahi!!! :** sorry i was asleep all day ;;;

 **noya** **❤** **:** omg it’s been three hours i thought u DIED

 **asahi!!! :** not yet ^^ i feel like im getting close now though

 **noya** **❤** **:** HUH

 **asahi!!! :** im really really sick i think im running a 38 or something

 **noya** **❤** **:** oh my god

 **noya** **❤** **:** did u take medicine

 **noya** **❤** **:** have u eaten all day

 **noya** **❤** **:** are u ok

 **asahi!!! :** yes, no, and i will be in like two days

 **noya** **❤** **:** U HAVENT EATEN

 **noya** **❤** **:** HOLD ON IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

 **noya** **❤** **:** I’LL BRING U SOUP LIKE U BROUGHT FOR ME THAT ONE TIME

 **asahi!!! :** don’t feel obligated to do that jsdjfjd ^^;;

 **noya** **❤** **:** IM DOING IT BECAUSE I WANT TO

 **noya** **❤** **:** unless ur not cool w me coming over ofc!! i’ll leave u alone then

 **asahi!!! :** no i am!

 **asahi!!! :** i just ;; don’t want you to feel like you need to because i came over that one time

 **noya** **❤** **:** asahi im doing this bc i like u n i want u to get better not bc i feel obligated

 **asahi!!! :** oh

 **asahi!!! :** okay

 **asahi!!! :** then sure ^^;;

 **noya** **❤** **:** OKAY IM COMING OVER AND IM BRINGING SOUP

 **noya** **❤** **:** WARN UR MOM I DON’T WANT HER TO GET SCARED N FALL OFF HER CHAIR AGAIN

 **asahi!!!** : my hero

 **noya** **❤** **:** njskdfn hell yeah i am!!!

 **noya** **❤** **:** i’ll be over in twenty

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** he called me his hero :’’’’’’)

 **yachi!!! :** that’s so cute <3333

 **crow son :** that is cute!!!!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** What was the context?

 **noyeah :** hes sick so im bringing him soup!!

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Oh, that is cute.

 **crow son :** i already SAID that moron

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** And Yachi said it first, so I guess we’re both morons.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Wait.

 **tsukkiii :** you know what else kageyama thinks is cute?

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Shut the fuck up, Tsukishima.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** At least I didn’t have a meltdown over someone’s freckles earlier today.

 **yamagucci :** omg tsukki u know someone else with freckles?? o(^▽^)o

 **yamagucci :** you should introduce me!!! the only other freckles person i know is hinata and he only gets them in the summer so it doesn’t even count

 **crow son :** THEYRE STILL FRECKLES theyre just working part time D:

 **tsukkiii :** i –

 **yachi!!! :** tadashi :(

 **yamagucci :**????

 **buzzcut :** I see things are back to normal

 **buzzcut :** Not sure whether to be worried or not

 **enNOSHITa :** so noya how’s your soup date going

 **noyeah :** it’s not a date!!!!

 **noyeah :** but really well jdsnfkjn

 **noyeah :** hes so WARM like even warmer than normal

 **noyeah :** it’s nice he’s like a space heater

 **crow son :** aw :’D

 **enNOSHITa :** wait

 **enNOSHITa :** noya

 **enNOSHITa :** didn’t you say he was sick

 **enNOSHITa :** you shouldn’t. be near a sick person

 **buzzcut :** Oh my god he’s right you’re gonna die your immune system is so weak

 **noyeah :** sorry i can’t hear you over the sound of me slurping this soup

 **enNOSHITa :** noya.

 **noyeah :** the reception… it’s so weak… im losing ur voice ennoshita… crackle crackle….

 **enNOSHITa :** noya we’re texting

 **noyeah :** oh no… i have to go now… the reception it’s too weak i can barely even hear u now… bye…

 **enNOSHITa :** NOYA.

**_HELP!!!!!_ **

**gentle giant :** sorry im really sick i just saw all of these ;;;

 **crow dad :** That’s okay! Noya let us know, so you’re fine.

 **trashkawa :** get well soon asachan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kenmwah :** Your positivity is scaring me

 **iwaizoomy :** Me too

 **gentle giant :** suga are you okay??

 **suga :** yes! i am just dandy

 **gentle giant :** if it makes you feel better apparently the first years all made up because of yachi i think

 **purroo :** yachi like the tiny anxious one?

 **gentle giant :** that’s the one ^^;

 **purroo :** ah she’s so cute

 **suga :** oh!!!

 **suga :** good for her!!

 **suga :** she’s such an angel

 **suga :** im actually dandy now :)

 **trashkawa :** misread that as daddy and had an aneurysm

 **iwaizoomy :** Oh my god

 **iwaizoomy :** You are the worst person ever

 **trashkawa :** all i did was share my THOUGHTS (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

 **crow dad :** Some thoughts don’t need to be shared.

 **_noya_ ** **_❤_ **

**asahi!!! :** hey i had a lot of fun today ^^

 **asahi!!! :** thanks for keeping me company even though i was probably gross and sniffly the whole time ;;;;;

 **noya** **❤** **:** u weren’t gross at all!!!!!!!!

 **noya** **❤** **:** u were a lil bit sniffly but it was cute!!!

 **noya** **❤** **:** get better soon though or i’ll have to fight ur fever >:(

 **asahi!!! :** jfjdndf

 **asahi!!! :** i should be back at school by friday so don’t worry about me ^^;

 **noya** **❤** **:** ok good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 **noya** **❤** **:** my moms yelling at me to get off my phone oops

 **noya** **❤** **:** i’ll text u tomorrow??

 **noya** **❤** **:** or can we call?

 **asahi!!! :** ;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **asahi!!! :** we can call that sounds fun ^^;;

 **noya** **❤** **:**!!!!!!! neat!!

 **noya** **❤** **:** bye asahi feel better!! <33

 **asahi!!! :** bye noya thank you ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been ages please don't yell at me im anxious and easily overwhelmed ;;;;; but look the chapter is twice as long as normal isn't that cool!
> 
> school !!! is tough u guys !!! im trying to keep my average high and !!! apush is not doing me wonders but it's okay !!!
> 
> almost all my other fics have gotten weirdly semi-angsty at some point or another so i'm realllllly trying to keep this one as light as possible which is why all angst only lasts like... a chapter. for now. eventually i might not be able to resist
> 
> anyway !! im super sorry for taking forever to update aghhhh im just so busy you guys. i dont have free time anymore it's awful but thanksgiving break is soon and i don't have too much homework then so perhaps another update then!!
> 
> thank u!!!! for >400 kudos omg thatsdfnkjsfn So Much im: amazed thank u thank u thank u!!
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a comment or a kudos? i reply to everyone because i love talking to all of you!!
> 
> as always, i hope you have a lovely day and thank you so much for reading ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashkawa : i think i like iwachan?
> 
> purroo : holy shit
> 
> trashkawa : i know it’s a little out of left field given i’m gorgeous and he’s
> 
> trashkawa : ugh he’s also kind of gorgeous but it’s still unexpected i understand that
> 
> kenmwah : Wait you guys aren’t dating

**_untitled_ **

**_trashkawa_ ** **added _suga, crow dad, purroo, kenmwah,_ and _gentle giant_ to the chat!**

**_trashkawa_ ** **renamed the chat _help your favorite setter!!_**

**trashkawa :** ok i'm only coming to you for advice because matsukawa and hanamaki would never stop making fun of me

 **suga :** that’s maybe not the best way to open

 **suga :** also i’m mine asahi’s and daichi’s favorite setter and kozume’s his own and kuroo’s favorite setter so this title isn’t accurate

 **trashkawa :** please im in distress

 **trashkawa :** i think i like iwachan?

 **purroo :** holy shit

 **trashkawa :** i know it’s a little out of left field given i’m gorgeous and he’s

 **trashkawa :** ugh he’s also kind of gorgeous but it’s still unexpected i understand that

 **kenmwah :** Wait you guys aren’t dating

 **suga :** obviously they weren’t dating there wouldn’t be that much tension if they were

 **kenmwah :** Oh right

 **kenmwah :** Wait you guys aren’t pining

 **trashkawa :** huh

 **gentle giant :** i mean oikawa’s pining?

 **gentle giant :** at least now he is?

 **crow dad :** I thought you’d liked him since first year. I thought you two were dating the first time we played each other.

 **suga :** yeah i thought you at least knew you liked him

 **purroo :** bro i’ve been here for like a month and i thought you knew you liked him

 **trashkawa :** huh

 **suga :** are you sure you just started liking him?

 **trashkawa :** i

 **trashkawa :** no?

 **trashkawa :** there was that time last year when i kinda wanted to kiss him but i figured i was just lonely

 **trashkawa :** and the time before that when he smiled at me and i like stopped breathing for a little bit

 **trashkawa :** and like every time i couldn’t stop looking at him but i thought that’s just like because he’s objectively cute right? like he’s attractive like that’s just a fact lol it’s not weird to want to look at attractive people that’s just like science. or something right that’s biological except

 **trashkawa :** it’s probably not it’s probably a gay thing isn’t it

 **trashkawa :** so no!! i’ve liked him for my entire life maybe!!! and that’s fucking me up a little bit!!

 **gentle giant :** oikawa…

 **crow dad :** Oikawa…

 **trashkawa :** do i have to join kindaichi and maddogchan’s stupid iwachan fanclub now oh my god

 **purroo :** he has… a fan club

 **purroo :** i would’ve thought out of the two of you you’d be more likely to have a fan club just bc ur more obnoxious

 **kenmwah :** Agreed

 **gentle giant :** they both do ;;

 **kenmwah :** What the fuck

 **suga :** i mean oikawa’s is official they have a website and everything but iwaizumi has a bunch of boys from seijoh that i think had/have a crush on him

 **suga :** wait mad dog like your scary second year? with the eyeliner?

 **trashkawa :** that’s the one!!

 **suga :** interesting

 **kenmwah :** What kind of people live in Miyagi

 **trashkawa :** shut up you guys have slenderman

 **purroo :** don’t be mean to lev he’s like four

 **kenmwah :** He’s sixteen he’s only two years younger than you

 **purroo :** four

 **purroo :** anyway bro you should just tell him you like him it’s not that hard

 **trashkawa :** and ruin our entire relationship ?? i don’t think so

 **gentle giant :** i don’t think iwaizumi’s the type of guy to be weird about something like that ;;

 **gentle giant :** especially because he has a whole male fan club, apparently

 **trashkawa :** but what if he gets awkward!!!

 **crow dad :** He won’t.

 **suga :** please tell him i can’t have two separate groupchats of stupid pining for months

 **suga :** no offense asahi :)

 **gentle giant :** none taken ;;

 **trashkawa :** idk i just

 **trashkawa :** really don’t want to mess things up yk? ive known him like forever i can’t lose him

 **purroo :** dude if i told kenma i was in love with him right now he wouldn’t get weird and we’ve known each other like forever too

 **kenmwah :** Unfortunately it’s true

 **purroo :** obvi our relationship isn’t the same as urs or w/e bc i'm a year older than him n we’re vastly different people but like

 **purroo :** what i'm saying is if youve known someone for that long it takes a lot more than a confession to fuck things over so go for it

 **purroo :** he could like you back you wont know until you try

 **trashkawa :** i

 **trashkawa :** i guess you’re right

 **trashkawa :** okay i'm gonna do it!

 **crow dad :** Good luck! We’re all rooting for you.

**dialing _godzillachan. . ._**

“Iwa-chan, I have something - ”

“Are you okay?”

“...yes?”

“Oh, good. I was just confused because you don’t have to call; I’m literally in your house.”

“I really don’t feel comfortable saying this in person, but I thought texting might be weird.”

“I - are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan, I’m sure.”

“You’re not dying on me or anything?”

“No, I’m not - ”

“Are you breaking up with me? Like, friend-wise or something?”

“What does that even - ”

“I don’t know; don’t people usually avoid texting when they’re breaking up?”

Tooru laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole; I’m worried.”

“Iwa-chan, I don’t want to break up with you. Actually, I -”

“Okay, I’d appreciate it if you could be a little more clear _-_ ”

“Could you shut up and listen to me?”

Silence.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I’m shutting up and listening to you, Shittykawa; keep talking.”

“Oh. Uh, I…”

“What?”

“I really want you to buy me milk bread. I’m out of money.”

“...why would you feel uncomfortable talking to me in person about that.”

“I just didn’t want to get hit in the face with a book.”

“You’re so annoying.”

Tooru laughs again, but it sounds strained.

“Are you sure you’re actually okay, Oikawa?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan; don’t be such a nag.”

“You’re not really annoying. I was just - ”

“I know.”

“Okay. Good.”

“You could apologize to me by buying me milk bread.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Fine.”

**_godzillachan_ ** **ended the call.**

**_help your favorite setter!!_ **

**purroo :** are you done yet how’d it go

 **trashkawa :** i didn’t tell him

 **trashkawa :** but it’s ok!! i can get over it’s not even a big deal i’d just be making things uncomfortable anyway

 **trashkawa :** let’s go over to asahi’s gc i want to know how he and noyachan are doing <3

 **suga :** they’re actually hanging out right now so there won’t be anything there for a little bit

 **suga :** are you sure you’re alright?

 **trashkawa :** yeah i'm fine!!!! don’t worry about me

 **trashkawa :** i have to study i have a math test tomorrow

 **trashkawa :** good luck asachan!!

**_noya san support squad_ **

**noyeah :** GUYS

 **buzzcut :** YUU

 **noyeah :** BRO

 **buzzcut :** BRO

 **noyeah :** BROOOO ASAHI’S SO CUTE

 **noyeah :** WE’RE GOING TO THE MOVIES N HE’S PAYING FOR ME N HE BLUSHED WHEN HE OFFERED ISN’T THAT CUTE

 **buzzcut :** BROOOO THAT IS CUTE

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Isn’t that a date?

 **crow son :** it sounds like a date :D

 **yachi!!! :** it does sound like a date!!

 **noyeah :** noooo he’s just too nice it’s not a romantic thing

 **enNOSHITa :** noya you know i love you

 **noyeah :** aw ennoshita <3

 **enNOSHITa :** but sometimes you’re literally the dumbest person i have ever met in my entire life

 **noyeah :** aw ennoshita :(

 **tsukkiii :** wait, you’re watching a movie?

 **noyeah :** yes!!

 **yamagucci :** i feel like you shouldn’t be texting

 **tsukkiii :** agreed.

 **noyeah :** oh dont worry it’s just the ads that play before the trailers!!

 **noyeah :** im a RESPECTFUL moviewatcher

 **tsukkiii :** audience?

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Audience has to be plural, smartass.

 **tsukkiii :** no, it doesn’t, you fucking idiot. it’s a collective noun.

 **yamagucci :** wait it doesn’t?

 **yamagucci :** i feel kinda stupid now omg

 **tsukkiii :** it’s not that dumb of a mistake.

 **crow son :** but you just called kageyama an idiot for it??

 **yachi!!! :** hinata don’t question it

 **crow son :**?????

 **crow son :** i'm questioning it!!!!

 **crow son :** kageyama isnt stupid for making that mistake take that back >:(

 **enNOSHITa :** what goes on…

 **tsukkiii :** fine. kageyama, that mistake wasn’t stupid, but you still are.

 **BAKAGEYAMA :** Fuck you.

 **buzzcut :** WHAT GOES ON…

**_HELP!!!!_ **

**suga :** they’re going out for ramen now isn’t that cute

 **gentle giant :** how do you know that ??

 **suga :** i have my ways :)

 **crow dad :** Noya told him; he’s freaking out.

 **gentle giant :** why would he be freaking out ;;

 **iwaizoomy :** Oh my god

 **suga :** iwaizumi!

 **purroo :** iwaizumi hey

 **kenmwah :** Hi

 **gentle giant :** oh iwaizumi ^^ how are you?

 **iwaizoomy :** You guys are being weird too? I thought it was just Oikawa being himself

 **iwaizoomy :** What’s happening

 **suga :** nothing :)

 **crow dad :** Asahi, how’s your ramen date?

 **gentle giant :** it’s not a date,, and good!! he’s on his third bowl right now it’s been twenty minutes

 **kenmwah :** What the fuck

 **kenmwah :** How does he eat that much

 **purroo :** he’s a growing boy

 **gentle giant :** he hasn’t grown in two years??

 **purroo :** he’s

 **purroo :** man actually what the fuck

 **iwaizoomy :** I think that’s normal ? Like that’s on the higher end of average right

 **suga :** who do you spend your time with…

 **crow dad :** Oikawa.

 **suga :** oh. nvm then

 **iwaizoomy :**??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/hcjime) ]
> 
> it's been awhile and i have nothing to say for myself except happy iwaoi day!! here's an iwaoi heavy chapter to celebrate we'll be back to our regularly scheduled asanoya programming soon
> 
> this was also to test out a new formatting uwuwuwu would yall b ok w more call-type segments in chapters? or was it confusing/bad? honest opinions r appreciated !!
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i reply to everyone because i love talking to you!!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) !!
> 
> i'm so bad at coming up with nicknames someone pls help in the comments ;;;;;  
> also this was an unnecessarily romantic and cute title for a fic like. this
> 
> ahh some Bad Homophobic stuff happened at school today so i'm writing fluffy chatfic stuff to keep my mind off it haha ^^; on the bright side my last day of school is tomorrow!! so i'll be able to avoid those people for a whole summer :D
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a comment or kudos? i love talking to you so i respond to every one ^^
> 
> thank you so much for reading; i hope you have a lovely day! ♡


End file.
